


Abitudine

by darkroxas92



Series: Writober 2020 [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkroxas92/pseuds/darkroxas92
Summary: Tutti i giorni, la stessa storia. Tutti i giorni, lo stesso incontro.Ma stavolta, il discorso non sarà lo stesso.In fondo, prima della fine, un piccolo cambiamento non può fare male, no?(Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter)
Series: Writober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948786
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Abitudine

**Author's Note:**

> “Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it”  
> Prompt: Abitudine  
> Numero parole: 385

L’eco del passaggio risuonò lungo tutta la scalinata, facendo sembrare quella solitaria attraversata il passaggio di un piccolo esercito.  
Nascosti dai capelli, due occhi marroni rivivevano eventi passati.  
Ad affiancare quelle visioni fantasma c’erano anche le voci di quei momenti.  
Il loro proprietario fu tentato di digrignare i denti per la rabbia, ma poi si ricordò che non aveva importanza.  
La figura concluse la lunga discesa e iniziò ad attraversare un corridoio completamente vuoto.  
Non aveva bisogno di guardare dove stava andando.  
Il solco dei suoi passi nella polvere ormai era fisso.  
Tutti i giorni passava sempre lì, da solo.  
Non sapeva nemmeno lui perché lo faceva.  
Ma sentiva il bisogno di farlo, senza possibilità di negare quel misterioso sentimento.  
Le visioni di prima scomparvero, lasciando il posto ad altre. Alcune delle quali non aveva idea da dove arrivassero.  
Tuttavia, in quella matassa di ricordi confusi, solo pochi nomi continuavano a venire fuori.  
Scosse la testa.  
Ormai non aveva più importanza. Aveva concluso le sue ricerche, ora restava un ultimo passo da fare.  
Si fermò di fronte a una cella, la cui porta si aprì da sola, lasciandolo entrare.  
Lì, poggiata a terra inerme, un’armatura blu ricoperta di polvere, con al suo fianco una strana spada la cui forma ricordava vagamente una chiave gigante, lo fissò.  
La figura si sedette su una sedia di legno lì presente.  
“Ciao, vecchia amica mia.” Disse, quasi aspettandosi una risposta.  
Risposta che ovviamente non arrivò.  
“Sai, potresti anche darmi un segno ogni tanto. Vengo qui tutti i giorni, ma non cambia mai nulla.”  
L’armatura rifletté quel poco di luce presente.  
“Ancora mi chiedo chi tu sia…” Continuò a parlare. “È un peccato che queste nostre chiacchierate debbano finire. Ma domani è il grande giorno.”  
Dicendo ciò si alzò, lasciando cadere a terra la sedia e alzando così una piccola nuvola di polvere.  
“Il Maestro si è dimenticato della tua esistenza. Dopotutto, è un codardo.”  
Chiuse gli occhi, per poi riaprirli poco dopo, stavolta di color oro.  
“Arrivederci, amica mia. Riprenderò presto questa mia routine, non temere.”  
Tornò sui suoi passi, fermandosi al ciglio della stanza.  
E lì lasciò cadere a terra un oggetto che aveva sempre avuto con sé.  
Una piccola stella di cristallo marrone, che affondò dolcemente nella polvere.  
Xehanort si allontanò proprio come tutti gli altri giorni.  



End file.
